


Cream and Two Sugars

by honeyedlion



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone gets exactly what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream and Two Sugars

               Julius accepted the steaming mug from her, his hand wrapping firmly around the white ceramic. His hair was a rumpled line down his back, and his eyes were weary from staring at tiny gears, and whirling hands. Ace had brought him so many clocks. Too many clocks, and sometimes Alice couldn’t help but think about how many bodies that was, how many hearts strewn across his table.

                It made her sad for this world. So much loss and they didn’t even realize the worth.

                He took a long sip, letting out a sigh at the end. His shoulders straightened a little, and Alice had come to think it was more the ritual than the taste. That first sip meant he could let himself breath. Julius was in fact so enamored with his coffee it took him a full minute to realize she was hovering.

                He looked up at her, and then back down to the cup in his hands. A small breathless moment of anticipation that Alice would deny. Her last score had been a ninety-eight. She was so close. She could taste what that hundred would feel like, breathed in her direction.

                “Eighty-six.”

                “EIGHTY-SIX?!”

                Julius raised an eyebrow at her, and Alice could feel her cheeks flushing, hot and startled. She looked away from him, hands fisted in her apron. It wasn’t that she’d want him to lie. She didn’t want to win through affection. But an eighty-six…

                A hand tilted her chin up, and she looked into his eyes, such a serious weighty blue, that her barely controlled flush returned.

                “You seem upset.”

                Alice turned her head away, but his hand remained a constant unforgettable pressure against her skin. He smelled metallic, almost like blood, but deeper, richer. When he’d first touched her, he’d been meticulous about washing his hands. It hadn’t been long before she realized it was to clean the mechanical grease from his hands, the dark smears left by wayward cogs.

                Alice wasn’t sure she was ready to let him know she rather liked the smell. She didn’t want to be perverse.

                “I’m not… upset.” She said finally, her voice halting. Her words came out guarded, but Julius had always been endlessly patient with her. “Just a little disappointed.”

                “I’m sorry.” He said, but it was an uncomfortable moment, and one she would rather brush off. He still had more clocks to repair, and she had been planning a trip to the shop before this. She smiled at him, and something in her face made him relax, softening the line of his brow. Alice hadn’t even realized he’d been standing so tensely. It made her fond, indulgent, and when he pulled her closer, she went willingly.

                He kissed her short, and a little forceful. He was obviously exhausted, and the kiss was a little too wet, heavy. It made her pause, and then she was grinning against his mouth which only threw him off more.

                Julius pulled back, and she was brilliant. It was so clever the words came out rushed, a little hurried.

                “Hmm.” She paused to catch her breath (it was still Julius, he was still kissing her). “I’ll give it a sixty-seven.”

                For a brief moment he looked confused. And then a little indignant. And then he was pressing her back into the shelf, Alice’s spine becoming intimate with the spines of his books (a collection that has gotten larger the longer she had been here), and his mouth fastened onto hers. This kiss was harder, and she arched into him, pressing her body more fully against his. She slid a hand into his hair, tugging a little. A breath and he was suckling on her lower lip, the motion full and teasing.

                “Seventy-eight.” She breathed, and he stiffened a little before pulling away. Really, Alice thought, he should be pretty pleased with a seventy-eight. It had taken her weeks to work up to that. He’d gotten there with a little shoving, and some rather impressive use of tongue.

                “Seventy-eight.” He repeated, and his tone was so blank she wondered if maybe she had gone too far. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, just tease him a little, harmless ribbing. Alice wavered, wondering if she should apologize when he picked her up, his arms wrapping around her waist, and hoisted her half over his shoulder.

                “Put me down! Julius-!”

                Alice squealed, flailing a little, but he ignored her and carried her straight to the bedroom they shared, opening the door awkwardly with a foot. He set her on the bed, more gently than she had hoped, and he was smiling at her. Her mouth parted a little at the sheer happiness in that expression. Just those endlessly blue eyes, and all that rumpled hair, a sharp, clever smile playing about his mouth.

                It was a million times different from the dour man she had first met.

                “Maybe I just needed a change in location.” He said, and she wanted to ask him what he meant, but Alice thought she already knew.

                His hands lifted her skirts, pulling them up to her waist, making her flutter her hands helplessly. She didn’t want him to stop, even though it was terribly naughty. Julius was sliding her ruffled bloomers down her thighs, over her calves and completely off of her. It was strange and a little naughty to be fully clothed except for her quim, which Julius was eyeing like a particularly tasty tart.

                And then he kissed her.

                His mouth was hot and wet, insistent against her, and already she wanted to spread her legs, to press against his face. She could feel her nipples hardening under the cloth of her shirtwaist and it made them feel over sensitized, stiffer than normal. Her blood was ringing in her ears.

                “ _Julius_.”

                A pause and he darted a look up at her, taking in the flush of her cheeks, the desperation in her eyes. Julius looked at her like something to be treasured, and dissected.

                He watched her like a clock, and it made her slick, needy and hot.

                Then his mouth was back on her, tongue making firm circles around her clitty. Her hands found themselves almost unconsciously buried in his hair, and she loved the way it felt. Men in her world (the real world?) almost never wore hair this long, and it was a pleasure she was always a little greedy of. It hung like silk, never fluffy like her own, just a thick heavy fall, a weighted curtain of deep black.

                It was seven in the morning, there were mechanical hearts cooling on the desk outside, and Julius’ face was buried in her cunny, eating her like she was desert. She was breathing heavy, little gasping moans pushed out of her mouth every few moments, as though sounding the time.

                She remembered the first time he’d taken her, and how she’d buried her face in the pillow, hair sticking with sweat to her neck. She’d bit her lip until it bruised, desperate not to be unladylike, not to writhe and moan like the whore Blood always insinuated she was.

                Julius had kissed her, (a perfect hundred). And as he pulled back, he’d asked to hear her. So sweet and sincere and _hungry_ , she’d moaned right then, clenching around where he was buried to the root.

                It still made her self-conscious, but Alice was well aware that he liked it, so it was alright. Julius tightened one hand on her thigh, and then a finger was sliding into her, gentle, reverent but forceful. She smiled, a little dazed at the ceiling. She’d have to tease him more often if this was what it did.

                “Fingers are cheating.” She breathed, and smiled at nothing when she felt a laugh huffed into her damp skin. He could doubtlessly feel the walls of her quim clenching at his finger, hungry for his touch, for his cock. For anything he could give her.

                She was so in love with this man.

                “Hmm. I think I can manage.” He murmured, and then before she could protest, he had pulled those clever fingers away from her, his mouth sliding lower than before. His hands held her hips pinned to the bed, not allowing her to squirm away. She wasn’t sure she would have. It was a rather pleasant trap.

                Then his tongue began to push its way inside her, and Alice bucked, mouth opening in a wordless plea. His tongue was so hot where it touched her, and deeper than she’d have thought possible. It was an animal pleasure, dirty and wicked. She arched her back, head tossing back and forth at the sensation and the motion of his mouth. She wondered what she tasted like.

                Julius was kissing her, slow and wet, heavy pushes of his tongue inside of her. Every few moments he’d slip her clitty into his mouth, sucking on her deep and wet until she felt like an iced lolly on a hot day. He dropped nips along her thighs, and the inexorable press of his mouth onto her, kissing her quim like it was her mouth, sweet and thorough.

                “Ah, Julius!”

                And her voice was loud in the quiet of the morning. He pulled away from her from a moment, and she could see her own wetness shining on the lower half of her face, making her feel wanton and desperately heated.

                “Please.”

                He licked his lips, and a dark strand of hair was sticking to his cheek. So different from the cold, pressed man she had first met, and she could never regret staying, not when she had wrought this change.

                “Since you asked so nicely.” And then his mouth sucking her clit, over and over like a pulse and Alice was coming, her thighs trembling from the force of it, hands clenching the sheets into wrinkles.

                He pulled back, stroking along the length of her legs like she was a horse that needed soothing. Her breath was still racing, and dazed as she was, it took her a few moments to realize he was staring at her, waiting.

                It was perfect.

                But, if she gave him a hundred, maybe he wouldn’t do it anymore. Wouldn’t try-

                Oh.

                “You!” She huffed. “You could have just told me you wanted me to keep making you coffee! It’s not like I’d stop! I love you!”

                Julius stared at her, eyes wide, a blush slowly spreading across the bridge of his nose. His mouth opened like that made him look a bit like the pet goldfish she’d had once.

                “Oh.” He said, and then they were kissing, deep and rich, the taste of her still heavy on his tongue.

                “ ‘Oh’ “ She grumbled. “I knew that was excellent coffee. I tried some in the kitchen.”

                “Still not as good as mine.” Julius offered, but he was smiling again, a small secret thing, just for her.

                “Well, lucky for me, I think I know a way to make up some points.” Alice said waspishly, but she was already tugging him up more fully onto the bed. “Now take off some of those clothes and come here. “

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/), and submit a request!


End file.
